Happy Birthday DrWeaver
by Dr.Kerry
Summary: Kerry has a bad day


Title: Happy birthday, Dr.Weaver  
  
Author: Dr.Kerry (also known as Scully's revenge)  
  
Rating: PG"13 for slash contents and innuendoes. And the f" word…  
  
Classification: Vignette, K/K, slash  
  
Timeline: Season 7  
  
Story status: complete  
  
Feedback: Sure! Dr.Kerry@libero.it  
  
Author's note:Just be patient....English isn't my first language  
  
Dr. Weaver pulled her keys out of her black purse and fiercely unlocked the door of her apartment.   
  
She threw her purse and coat onto the couch, moving quickly to the bathroom. She really needed a warm shower and good music to forget that fuckin' day, that fuckin' hospital and her uncaring colleagues. Grace Jones' voice started filling the room while Kerry put her clothes off, slightly touching her sore muscles. As the first drops of water rolled down her shoulders and belly, a deep sob made her body shake and her sight grew dim because of tears. She leaned against the cool glass and let herself crying, vulnerable and lonely.   
  
She was almost falling asleep when she heard the familiar tingling of Kim's keys. She wasn't supposed to come back home before midnight and Kerry was still all puffy eyes, naked under the warm, light blue blanket, her face buried in her pillow  
  
"Ker, I'm here!" Kim yelled, closing the door behind herself. She didn't receive any reply, so she stepped towards the half"lit bedroom, her high wheels thumping loudly on the floor.  
  
"Hi." She whispered weakly, rolling onto her side to face her.  
  
"Were you sleeping?" She asked.  
  
"No. I was just watching some TV." She looked at her girlfriend as she undressed and searched for a pajama in her drawer. She was such a good"looking woman.   
  
"I brush my teeth and I join you, right?"   
  
"Yep." She reached for the remote and turned the TV off.  
  
"So, what happened in the E.R today?" Kim asked from the bathroom, her voice muffled.  
  
"Some injured people, like every day, car accidents, and an ulcer. Just a real emergency, a young woman with an aneurism." She took a deep breath. "She died."  
  
"It's always difficult when a patient dies, honey." Kim flushed the stool and put her toothbrush next to Kerry's, into the glass cup on the basin. She liked the way it brightened when the light hit the glass. It looked like a little rainbow. She brushed over it with her fingers, then turned all the light off. Time to go to bed.  
  
Kim slipped under the cover, curling up against Kerry. "Mmhh, you're so nice." She whispered in her ear, tracing the shape of her face and neck with her fingers.   
  
"No please, I…I'm not in the mood today." Kerry pulled away. She wished Kim had not been there, she just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts.  
  
"You're always in a bad mood, aren't you?" She sighed, tossing her head back on the comforter.  
  
"Kim...It has been a tiring day, and my leg aches." Kerry's voice sounded a little annoyed.  
  
"Which one?" She asked, knowing that that was a stupid question.  
  
"The damaged one." She muttered, holding still.  
  
Kim caught a deep breath. Kerry didn't like talking about her invalidity. This made her feel weak, different. "There's nothing you can do to…really, I know some good orthopedists who…maybe you'll be able to walk without using the crutch." she said softly, rubbing her bare upper arm. She didn't want to hurt her feelings, Kerry was such a proud woman.   
  
"This wouldn't change things." She mumbled, stretching her legs.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kim arched an eyebrow and stopped rubbing.  
  
"Nothing." she said brusquely, trying to end the conversation.  
  
"Kerry...is something wrong?" she hugged her, but Kerry slipped out of her embrace and reached for her bath robe and crutch, approaching then the desk.  
  
Kim got up, too, and joined her girlfriend, who sat at the table, full of case histories scattered all over the metal top. Kerry took the thick one and leaf through it.  
  
"I…I need my glasses. Where the hell did I put 'em?" She almost yelled.   
  
"Hey, there is no reason for you to get so angry. What's the matter with you, darling?" She bent over to place soft kisses on her hair, temple and cheek.   
  
"Would you stop that, please? I've gotta work." She said with trembling voice, blinking back tears.   
  
A loud noise came from the kitchen, and a very scared puppy ran into the bedroom, whining and howling. Kerry suddenly stood up, astonished. "But…what?" The little, golden dog approached her to play with the swaying belt of her bathrobe.  
  
"Well, I saw him in a shop window, he looked so sad and lonely so…Happy birthday, darling."  
  
"Oh…" Kerry lowered her eyes to the floor. "Thank you." she whispered, so quietly that her voice was barely audible, then raised on her tiptoes to kiss her, letting her robe fall onto the floor.  
  
Fine 


End file.
